girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory and Harley
Cory and Harley is the friendship pairing between Cory Matthews and Harley Keiner in Girl Meets World. It began as a comedic juvenile antagonistic relationship in Boy Meets World but has evolved into a mature respectful friendship in the updated series. In the Boy Meets World episode, "Sister Theresa", it is implied that deep down Harley truly did like Cory, but would never admit it. History 'Boy Meets World' Cory plotted to ingratiate himself into Harley's inner circle on his first day attending John Adams High School. Harley, who was redoing his senior year again, (implying at least a seven year age difference) was amused by Cory's scheme, and dubbed the brazen seventh grader "Johnny Baboon," However, when Cory attempted to use his new nickname, it ultimately led to both of them being sent to see the new principal, Cory's neighbor and longtime teacher, Mr. George Feeny. This would raise Harley's ire, and he informed Cory that he would take it out on him after school. Cory was dreading the final bell, but was saved due to the intervention of his brother Eric , and his new English teacher Mr. Jonathan Turner. (BMW "Back 2 School") From then on, Cory would do his best to avoid Harley and his two cronies, Frankie Stechino and Joey "The Rat" Epstein, with mixed results. When Cory sat in Harley's spot in the cafeteria, Harley stated outright, that he just didn't like Cory, and that everytime he saw his face, he just wanted to hit it (BMW "The Uninvited"). Perhaps the worst thing Harley ever did to Cory, was getting him to betray Topanga, by publicly declaring that he was "The Man," for spending the night alone with her. (BMW "Wake Up, Little Cory") They also encountered each other in the neighborhood coffee house, where, after watching Frankie perform some of his poetry, Harley took offense that Cory did not think he had a sensitive side (BMW "Fear Strikes Out"). However, the two did come close to an understanding, when Harley's kid sister, Teresa, or rather "T.K.," took a liking to Cory. Besides discovering that Harley's real name was Harvey, Cory also learned that Harley considered him a good influence, and was worthy of dating Teresa. (BMW "Sister Teresa"). When Cory and Shawn agreed to play "Cyrano" to help Frankie woo the girl he loved, the pair had no inkling the female in question was actually Gloria, Harley's girlfriend. After their role is revealed, Harley forces Cory and Shawn to escort him to Chubbie's to see the betrayal for himself. Surprisingly, Harley actually puts the feelings of Gloria and Frankie ahead of his own, and willingly steps away to let the two get together (BMW "Cyrano"). When Shawn was dumped by a girl for what he perceived to be the vast difference in their social status, he began to gravitate towards Harley and his gang. But to prove himself, Harley demanded that Shawn vandalize Mr. Turner's motorcycle. As Shawn stood in the parking lot. with a baseball bat in his hand, Cory abruptly appeared and stood up to Harley to prevent Shawn from joining his crew. Only the once again timely presence of Mr. Turner defused the situation. (BMW "The Wrong Side of the Tracks") Before the end of the year, Harley was sent to reform school, and Cory became friends with Frankie, and to a lesser extent Joey, despite their brief rivalry to join the wrestling team. Harley ultimately escaped, and tried to resume his former place, which had been usurped by newcomer Griffin "Griff" Hawkins, and demanded that his old cohorts, Frankie and Joey choose between them. But, the two enforcers decided to stop being anyone's muscle and quit. Harley was last seen seemingly being "perturbed" that Cory had called him "Crisco Head," and had given him a decoy wallet. (BMW "He Said, She Said") 'Girl Meets World ' 'Season 1 ' Girl Meets the Forgotten After witnessing Farkle and Lucas construct a working mashed potato and gravy volcano (which Maya causes to erupt) and callously leave the mess behind as lunch period ends, Cory assigns them to Janitorial Services under the supervision of his friend, Harley Keiner. By the next week Cory's students tell their classmates how expertly and tirelessly Janitor Harley serves the school, stating that they might not notice Harley's presence, but that they would absolutely notice his absence. At lunch, Cory waxes a bit poetic about the importance of teachers, only to discover when he finishes that everyone else has left except Harley, who volunteers that he appreciates Cory, but tells him to leave so he can finish cleaning up the cafeteria. Girl Meets Flaws Harley admits to Farkle, Riley , Maya, and Lucas that he used to bully someone they all love, and that it was with that person's forgiveness and support that he changed his life for the better, and helped him get his current job. Cory finds his students in the Custodial Service room, and Harley reveals the teacher's old nickname as "Johnny Baboon." After the kids leave, Harley notes that Cory can be scary when he wants to be, to which Cory replies he had a good teacher. Harley then jokingly demands his lunch money. and Cory states that as a teacher he doesn't have any. Later Harley enters the History room to return Farkle's turtlenecks, but before leaving, reminds the class "This is Mr. Matthews," with a friendly shake of his friend's shoulders before departing the room. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both are male *Both attended John Adams High School *Both are employed by John Quincy Adams Middle School * Both care about the well-being of their students. * Both don't like when the students take them for granted. * Both have good relationships with the main kids - Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. * Both are against bullying.(Harley is now.) * Both are proud of their jobs (Harley to a certain extent). Differences *Cory was considered nice as a youth, Harley was not. * Cory is living a rather successful adult life, Harley is not. Quotes Trivia *Cory is one of the few people who know Harley's birth name is Harvey. * In his GMW debut, Harley admits to having "issues" concerning his past and that he deserves any bad luck he gets. * Harley credits Cory's friendship with changing his life. * Harley's pet name for Riley is "Zippy". * Harley still addresses Cory by the nickname "Johnny Baboon", despite Cory's dislike for it. * Harley can tell when a lesson is being taught by Cory - as shown in "Girl Meets the Rules", when he tells Riley "this lesson has your father written all over it". Gallery References Category:Boy Meets World Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings